Just Love
by Little Octopus
Summary: Tino is not an ordinary omega. With an oddity in his heat patterns, he was married to his mate later than all the other omegas. Luckily for him, his alpha waited for him and they are happily married. Until Tino's past makes an appearance.
1. Chapter 1

Just Love

Tino Vainamainen paced the small room impatiently. He bit his lip and wrung his hands together as he waited. The silence was killing him.

He was waiting for his future mate. Chosen by his parents for him. Omegas didn't get to choose who they were bound to for the rest of their life. The parents were given a list of all the available alphas close to the age of their child omega. At around the age of fourteen, the omega was already betrothed to an alpha. They were not allowed to meet, however, until they came of age. Tino was a little different than other omegas though. His heats had come late and were unstable. He had to wait until they evened out before he was to meet his alpha. Thankfully, the other understood and had waited the three extra years for Tino. It made him feel a little better about the whole situation. So here Tino was, twenty-one, and meeting the supposed love of his life for the first time.

Tino thought it was rather unfair that he couldn't find his own love. Why force him on to someone he doesn't even know? But his parents did eventually fall in love, so it can't be all bad. Tino sighed as he turned around the started the trek across the room over again.

Finally, his mother entered the room with a huge grin. "Are you ready?" She asked, moving in the room and closing the door.

"What if he doesn't accept me? What if I'm not good enough? Oh Mother what if he is disgusting and beats me or I'm a terrible omega and he leaves me?" Tino let his heart spill out as his omega mother fixed his dirty blond hair and periwinkle vest.

"You'll be fine. Your father and I have already talked to him. He is very handsome. A little hard to understand and somewhat cold, but I'm sure you'll be able to warm him up." His mother grinned. "I noticed he was shaking his leg and twisting his hands."

So his future alpha was just as nervous as Tino was. The omega took a breath and helped his mother smooth down the collar to his plain white button down shirt he wore under the vest.

"Oh I wish we had a mirror." His mother whispered, tears suddenly in her eyes. "You're perfect. There's no way he won't love you."

Tino felt his cheeks heat up and he smiled, hugging his mother tightly. "Thank you."

With a squeeze and a kiss, Tino's mother released him. "Alright. Let's go before you get cold feet."

Too late. Tino wanted to vomit.

Nevertheless, he followed his mother down the hallway of the Meeting Center. It was a building built with many rooms with couches and chairs for omegas and alphas to meet.

They came to a door and his mother fiddled with his clothes and hair.

"Mother." Tino said, smiling. "I'm sure I look fine."

She huffed. "Alright. Ready?"

Tino huffed back. "Ready as I'll ever be."

With a nod, she opened the door. Tino straightened his back like he had been taught and with his hands behind him, he moved into the room. He saw his father first, facing him. A wingback chair sat in front of him, the occupant of the chair facing his father.

"Ah, here they are." Tino's father stood and gestured for Tino to come closer.

Tino locked his eyes on his father as he moved around the chair. He wasn't ready to face his - _his!_ \- alpha. However, when he reached his father's side, he was forced to turn. He heard the alpha stand as he made the move.

"This is Berwald Oxenstierna, Tino." His father said.

Smiling, Tino inclined his head. His eyes tracked over Berwald. The alpha was tall with messy blond hair. Dancing eyes were hidden behind glasses and set upon an emotionless face. "Hello." Tino said timidly.

"'Hello." Berwald said, his own eyes taking Tino in.

Tino's father sat. His mother had somehow appeared beside him. That left the two new mates standing, staring at each other.

Berwald glanced at Tino's parents. Tino kept his smile on his face, though he felt it slipping from nerves. Berwald's hard gaze was freaking him out.

"Oh! Right. Dear, let's have them talk." Tino's mother said, standing and wrapping her arm around her husband's. "We'll be back in an hour." She said, following Tino's father from the room.

"Shall we sit?" Berwald asked, waving his hand at the seat.

"Sure. Oh, I mean, yes." Manners, manners, manners. Tino sat as gracefully as he could, though he felt like a baby giraffe.

Berwald seated himself and leaned his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped together. "Tino..." He breathed.

The omega leaned forward. "Hm?" He tilted his head.

"Nothing. Just saying it." Berwald murmured, his eyes fixed on Tino's.

"Oh." Tino cleared his throat. It was suddenly warm in the room. "Y-your accent. You aren't from around here are you?"

"No. Moved here couple years ago." The alpha answered.

"Oh." Tino said again.

They went silent for a few moments until Tino spoke up. "What do you do?" He asked.

"Hm?" Berwald looked slightly confused.

Tino bit his lip. "I mean, what do you like to do?"

Berwald gazed at Tino before answering. "I'm a mechanic."

"Really?" Tino grinned and leaned closer to the alpha. "I've always thought that working on machines was interesting. Like trying to figure things out to help a bigger thing work. It's very...oh. I'm sorry." Tino snapped his mouth close.

Berwald was watching Tino talk with a small smile. "Sorry? For what?"

"Well, I just kept talking and I'm sure you don't want to listen to me blabber. Not to mention the more nervous I get the more I talk and the way you're looking at me makes my heart want to beat out of my chest especially now that I've admitted that." Tino held his breath as his face heated up.

Berwald chuckled. Tino blinked. The alpha didn't seem like the type to chuckle. "I think it's nice. Don't worry about talking. Someone in this relationship should."

Tino giggled sheepishly. "What else do you do?"

After a moment, Berwald shrugged and spread his hands. "How about you tell me about you?"

Tino suddenly felt his cheeks flush. Why would Berwald be interested in what Tino did all day? It's not like anything would be the same, everything would change once Tino moved in with Berwald.

"I enjoy cooking." Tino started, chewing his lip.

Berwald leaned forward and motioned for him to continue.

With a grin, Tino begins to ramble about his everyday activities. Berwald comments frequently, making the omega feel all fluttery inside. Before either of them know it, the hour is up and Tino's parents were in the room

"Well, have we made a decision?" Tino's mother asked. If the alpha did not like the omega upon meeting, he had every right to reject them. Though it made it harder for both to find a mate, it was at times better for both parties.

Tino held his breath as Berwald stood. The alpha reachedhis hand out to him. Quickly grabbing it, Tino sprung to his feet.

"Yes." Berwald said. Tino let out his breath.

"Wonderful! We will begin the wedding preparations!" It is the omega's parent's job to take care of the wedding details. Tino's mother hugged her son tightly before kissing Berwald on the cheek.

Patting his son's shoulder, Tino's father lead his mother out of the room.

Berwald reached out to touch Tino but hesitated. Tino blushed and smiled before grabbing Berwald's hand. "Where do we live?"

Tino didn't think Berwald could smile any wider.

\\\/

"And this will be your room." Berwald swung open the door, revealing pale blue walls and a bed far too large for one.

Tino walked in the room and gazed at the silk sheets and leather couch that was positioned in front of a fireplace. Now who would put a fireplace so far away from the bed? Tino would surely freeze at night. Omegas were made to be warm only for their alphas, while alphas were made deliciously warm for the omegas. It was just another mating mechanism.

"It's..." Tino spun on his heel and smiled at Berwald.

"You don't like it. Do you?" Berwald said.

Tino looked at his shoes and folded his hands. "It's big."

Berwald nodded like he understood. "I'll show you my room." He turned and left the room.

Scrambling to catch up, Tino felt his heart race increase. He was going to see Berwald's room? So soon? He chewed his lip as he followed the alpha down the hall.

"In here." Berwald entered his room.

Tino followed timidly and looked around. The room was dark and cozy. A giant bed sat in the corner with a desk and computer across from it. A black couch was in front of a tv. Tino blinked at the mini fridge he found in the corner.

"I usually work from my room. It's like my office." Berwald said.

Tino blinked once again. He didn't know Berwald already worked worked. He knew that the alpha was a mechanic, but he also worked? Alphas usually find a job once they have an omega.

"But I thought you were a mechanic." Tino said, tilting his head.

"It's a hobby for extra money." Berwald stated.

"Oh, so what else do you do?" Tino asked, moving closer to the couch, hoping Berwald would get the idea he would want to sit down. The stress of the day and meeting his mate - his mate! - had made him tired.

Berwald seemed to get the hint for he sat gracefully on the sofa. Tino suddenly realized that there were only two seats. With a small gulp, he placed himself beside his alpha, their shoulders brushing.

"I write." Berwald said, turning slightly to face Tino. Instead of shoulders, their knees were pressed together.

"Oh!" Tino moved sideways on the couch, increasing their contact slightly. "That's amazing! What do you write?"

With a small smirk, Berwald answered. "Horror novels."

Tino grinned. "That's amazing! I love to read. Especially that one with the clown in the sewer and that one part where the kid got his arm-!" Tino suddenly realized the more excited he got, the louder he became and he had begun to stand. He quickly dropped himself back on the couch to blush and twirl his fingers.

"Go on." Berwald said softly. Tino felt a tingle in his belly. Berwald cared about what he thought about.

"I-I just-" the omega found it hard to continue after his sudden outburst. "It was very well written and it's one of my favorites." He finished lamely, smiling at Berwald.

"Your favorite." Berwald mumbled as if storing it in a special cabinet in his mind.

After a moment of silence, Tino risked speaking again. "I'll be meeting your parents tomorrow?"

"Yes. You can cook well?" Berwald asked.

Tino smiled shyly. "My mother says I'm really good. But I cannot make cheesecake for the life of me."

A small smile graced Berwald's face. "It's okay. My parents don't like that. Can you make pie?"

"I make the best banana cream pie!" Tino gushed. "My mother is always bragging about it at our parties and I get so many compliments on it-" Tino paused in his excitement. He had forgotten that omegas do not brag about themselves. They only speak of their alpha in that way and vice versa.

"Go on." Berwald said softly.

Tino felt a flutter in his stomach. He had completely lost his train of thought. "I-I'm just very good at it." he finished lamely.

"Hm."

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Tino twisted his hands in his lap until Berwald's cold hand covered his feverish ones. Tino froze in place, though his fawn eyes darted up to Berwald's blues. "Yes?"

"It's our first night together, what do you want to do?" Berwald asked.

Tino felt a flutter in his stomach. He really had no idea. He hadn't been with an alpha since he was a child, and now he was supposed to decide what he and his future husband were supposed to do tonight?

He stared at Berwald for a few moments, his mouth trying to work something out. Finally he was able to squeak, "Dinner?"

Berwald's hand never left Tino's. "Want to go out or make something'?"

"What kind of food do you like?" Tino asked.

"Your cooking tomorrow, you can choose tonight." Berwald said.

Tino stared dumbly at his future mate. He wasn't sure what to choose. He never got to with his parents, it was always his father really. A few occasions his mother chose. Tino was at a blank, but then a thought came to mind. "Blowfish."

Berwald hesitated, confusion swimming in his blue eyes. "What?"

"I've never had blowfish. I would like to try it." Tino explained.

A small smile tugged at Berwald's cheeks. "Me neither."

"Then I guess it will be an adventure for the both of us." Tino said. He did and brushed off invisible dust of his pants. "Do you know of any places that have blowfish?"

Berwald raised an eyebrow at Tino's request, but quickly pulled out his phone to find the nearest restaurant with blowfish.

\\\/

Tino squealed with laughter as Berwald sucked the gooey fish into his mouth. "That gives me the creeps!"

"You're turn." Berwald said after swallowing. It didn't really taste that bad but it was different.

"I don't think I can do it, Berwald!" Tino said while poking at is share of blowfish.

"Yes you can. It's not that bad." Berwald said, nudging the bowl toward Tino.

The omega grinned nervously as he scooped his piece of blowfish into his spoon. "Okay..."

Berwald watched with patience as Tino slurped the blowfish. After a moment, Tino swallowed and made a face.

"Let's not do that again." he shuddered.

A small smile tugged at Berwald's lips. Tino was just so cute.

\\\/

Tino stared at the bed. He wrung his pajama shirt between his hands. There was plenty of room for both of them, if they were touching. Not that he would mind, it was just a little, strange. He wasn't sure if he was ready to sleep with Berwald yet, even though sleeping was the only thing that would be involved.

"I can sleep on the couch, if you would like." Berwald said, emerging from the bathroom, fresh out of the shower.

"No! I couldn't do that to you!" Tino held up his hands. "You sleep here, I'll just go to my room."

"I thought it was too big for yourself." Berwald said.

"I'll be okay!" Tino smiles brightly and moved to the door. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night." Berwald replied. He walked closer to Tino. "Sleep well." a kiss was pressed gently to Tino's temple.

A blush erupted on Tino's face. "Good night." he managed to stamper out before slipping from Berwald's warm room.

Tino grinned widely at his barefeet. He couldn't believe he was engaged. It felt like yesterday he went through his first heat at the age of fifteen, which was there years later than his friends, now here he was waiting to get married so all of his training will be put to use.

As he walked to bed, Tino ran through the recipes he would need for the meal with Berwald's parents tomorrow. Berwald didn't seem like the type of guy to have many ingredients, but he could always check in the morning.

Tino laid on bed and stared at the ceiling. It was chilly in his room. Not the nice chilly like in the summertime, but cold and uncomfortable. He rolled over and tucked his blanket under his chin. He forced his eyes closed and began counting. He might have to take Berwald up on his offer and sleep in his bed tomorrow.

\\\/

Tino resisted the urge to slam the cupboard door shut. One, Berwald was still sleeping, and two, he couldn't afford a new cupboard if he broke it. He sometimes didn't know how own strength.

He couldn't find anything to cook for Berwald's parents that night. He had to make a good impression or they could declare Tino unworthy and then Tino would become an unwanted omega and he would be cast out of society and-

"Tino? What are you doing?"

Tino spun on his heel to find Berwald standing in the doorway, his clothes and hair ruffled and his glasses haphazardly shoved on his nose. He looked so cute and confused. Tino felt his face flush.

"I was looking for stuff to cook for dinner, but I couldn't find anything." Tino breathed.

"We can go grocery shopping." Berwald said. He padded in barefeet over to the omega, a calm smile on his face.

"Oh, thank Moomin. You are seriously a bachelor. How do you survive with hardly any food here?" Tino felt some of the huge weight lift off his shoulders.

"There's soup and cereal and milk. What else do I need?" Berwald teased, though Tino didn't seem to catch it.

"That is no way to live! You need fresh fruits and vegetables. And protein! No way I can ever bear children without-" Tino blushed and clamped his mouth shut.

Berwald perked up at what Tino was saying though. "You think we'll have children?"

"Well, yes." Tino said timidly.

The alpha said nothing. He just strode to Tino and enveloped him in a hug. Tino didn't know how to react, other than wrap his arms around Berwald's broad back. Maybe this arranged marriage thing wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Just Love

Chapter 2

Tino didn't know what to do. He kept reaching for items, then remembering he was shopping with his mate and not his mother, would hastily lower his arm. However, Berwald would then lean over him and pluck whatever Tino was going to grab. It was all very awkward.

After getting essentials like fresh fruits and veggies, Tino glanced up at Berwald. "What would you like for dinner?"

Berwald shrugged. "You decide."

"I have to impress your parents. You know what they like, so you have to choose." Tino said.

The alpha scanned Tino's face. He finally decided on what the omega should cook and Tino lead them around the store getting ingredients. Once finished, Tino looked guiltily at the cart overflowing with food. Omegas were hardly allowed to work once married, and to keep him looking pretty, Tino had never worked at a paying job. He had no money, he had to rely solely on Berwald. And it made him upset.

Berwald glanced at Tino and placed a warm hand on his head. "Are you ready?"

"Maybe we should put some stuff back." Tino said, despite the comforting touch.

"Why? You said we needed these things." Berwald slid his hand to cup Tino's cheek.

"It just seems like a lot." Tino replied.

"It's the money, isn't it?" Berwald asked, reading right through the omega.

Sheepishly, he nodded.

"Don't worry about it. I'm supposed to take care of this sort of thing." Berwald said, placing a large hand on Tino's head.

"But I'm not doing anything to help." Tino said, not able to shake the guilty feeling from his chest.

"Just by being who you are is helping." Berwald said simply.

Tino didn't quite understand what that was supposed to mean. Lost in thought, Tino had to jog to catch up with Berwald in line. Guess he'll figure it out later.

As soon as they got home, Tino began gathering everything he would need for dinner. However, in the middle of making the dessert that would need to cool for a few hours, Tino started to notice how dirty the house was.

After placing his dessert in the fridge, Tino changed into a t-shirt and began with the upstairs that consisted of the bedrooms and bathrooms.

He was on his knees scrubbing the bathroom tile when Berwald about tripped over him. "Tino!"

The omega jumped and spun to see Berwald with his hair sticking up in many places and oil smudged across the bridge if his nose.

"You scared me!" Tino gasped.

"You scared me." Berwald replied, helping Tino to his feet.

"I was just cleaning up before everyone came over."

"All by yourself?" Berwald asked.

"Its an omega's job to cook and clean." Tino said simply.

"But this isn't your mess." Berwald said.

"It's okay. I don't mind." Tino smiled.

Berwald was silent. Then he took a rag and sat on the floor where Tino was previously and began scrubbing.

"What are you doing?" Tino asked. No one ever told him how to react in this type of situation.

"I'm helping. It's our house now. I can't leave you to all of the work."

"But-"

"Don't make me pull the alpha card." Berwald said easily. Maybe it was a tease, but Tino was still unable to read all of Berwald's tones. Especially when they all pretty much sounded the same.

Tino wrung his hands. He chewed his lip. Everything in his nature was telling him to stop Berwald from cleaning, yet the alpha had pretty much given him orders. Right?

After a moment, Tino knelt down and showed Berwald the proper way to scrub floors.

With everything cooked and cleaned, all Tino had to worry about now was straightening Berwald's clothes. Thankfully, the alpha said nothing about Tino pulling and pecking at his clothes. Berwald actually found it quite cute.

"Okay. I think you're done." Tino said, stepping back from Berwald.

The alpha smiled and spread his palms, letting Tino examine him.

After a few moments, Tino was back in his face trying to tame his blond hair. "It never lays flat!"

"Never has." Berwald replied. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the little omega being so close to him. It was intoxicating.

Then the moment was ruined by a knock on the door and Tino's pale face. "What if I mess up?"

"You won't mess up." Berwald gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. After a smile, he moved to answer the door.

"Wait, let me rearrange the flowers-"

"Tino."

"What if we got the wrong flowers?" Tino began pacing.

"I'm opening the door." Berwald said, twisting the handle.

"Wait!" Tino hissed, afraid Berwald's parents will hear them.

"Yes?"

"How do I look?"

Berwald smiled. "Beautiful." then he swung the door open.

Tino was still blushing when Berwald's parents walked into the house. He ran his hands through his hair one last time and went to greet them with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Tino."

"Nice to meet you!" said the omega, a bubbly man with pale blond hair that matched Berwald's. "I'm Dylan, and this is Arlot, my husband."

After they shook hands, Tino faced Arlot and discovered where Berwald got his height and demeanor from. Arlot was roughly the size of a mountain and intimidating to boot. Tino held his breath as they shook hands. He only breathed again when Dylan took him by the arm and dragged him to the kitchen babbling about how Berwald was shy and such a cute baby.

Tino glanced over his shoulder to see matching smiles from father and son gazing at the two omegas.

"This looks lovely, Tino." Dylan cooed. Finally relaxed around the parents, Tino found his voice to respond.

"Thank you."

"He's been cooking all day." Berwald said. It wasn't a boast, but Tino felt a flutter in his chest at the thought of Berwald bragging about him to others. Especially his parents!

After everyone was served, Tino sat to Berwald's right and the meal began. Everything went smoothly until Tino about choked after Dylan asked a question.

"When is the wedding?"

Tino moved in yesterday! He was thinking how he was going to shower where Berwald was constantly naked and how they were going to sleep beside each other.

Luckily, Berwald wasn't too quiet around his parents. With a gentle hand on Tino's back, he answered. "We haven't decided yet. Tino is still working on getting this place to omega standards."

Dylan laughed and Arlot gave a small smile. Dylan spoke. "I do believe it was cleaner than when we first bought the place. Not to mention I saw fresh fruit in a bowl. When was the last time you had an apple, Berwald?"

Glad for the change of subject, Tino dabbed his mouth with a napkin and joined. "I won't even tell you what was in the fridge."

"Let me guess, milk and eggs." Dylan patted Berwald's hand in his motherly fashion.

"That's about it." Tino smiled at Berwald and he felt the alpha's warm hand on his knee. He just felt so lucky to have Berwald and his wonderful parents.

After dinner, Tino made coffee and the four gathered in the living room. Spring was still a ways away, so Berwald made a fire and placed blankets on the coffee table.

Berwalds parents sat close to each other. Dylan was not shy about kicking off his shoes and taking off his dress shirt to reveal a t-shirt underneath. Though Arlot kept his shoes and shirt on, he did loosen them. Berwald sat down on the loveseat and Tino handed out mugs, trying to figure out what to do. Would it be too forward to sit beside Berwald on the small couch? Or would it be more disrespectful to not sit with him?

He had run out of time to think. The only mug he held was his. Before he could panic though, Berwald lifted his arm, silently inviting Tino to sit beneath it. The omega quickly took the offer.

"I see you two are very close already." Dylan said fondly. "I can tell you two are going to be happy."

Tino smiled. "Thank you. That means a lot." And it did. He was afraid of not being the perfect omega, but Dylan had washed away those fears with his words and gentle smile.

After Berwald's parents left, Tino was left with a giddy feeling. They had accepted him! He was going to marry Berwald and be happy and have a family. Oh, he was so excited he could just-

Tino wrapped his arms around Berwald and planted a kiss smack on the mouth. The alpha froze and raised in hands in an 'I surrender' position. Tino quickly stepped back, blushing to his ears.

"I'm so sorry, I was just…" he was just what? It wasn't his heat, so he wasn't especially horny. How could be explain to Berwald that he was just happy and not sound crazy.

Berwald pushed a lock of hair behind Tino's ear. "It's okay."

The omega smiled and hid his face against Berwald's chest.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Berwald kept his arm around Tino was they walked down the hall.

"Actually," Tino rested his head against Berwald's shoulder. "I'm thinking we can share a bed tonight."

"Are you sure?" Berwald asked, raising an eyebrow at Tino.

"Yes. Now that I know we are going to get married, I feel a lot less nervous."

"Were you afraid we wouldn't get married?" Berwald asked, attempting to hide his hurt. He was very good at it, but Tino was figuring out how to read the alpha.

"I just meant because I'm so much older than marrying age, I wasn't sure if your parents would approve."

Berwalds face softened. "I understand."

"But I'm really glad that a are official now." Tino said, knowing he was saying too much, but didn't care. "I've dreamt of this day for so long, and now I can finally see it. Not to mention all of the babies."

"As in, more than one?" Berwald asked, a slight blush to his cheeks. They walked into the alpha's room.

Tino blushed darkly. "If that's okay."

"Of course it is." Berwald caressed Tino's cheek.

"I'm uh, going to change." Tino said, feeling his blush spread to his ears.

Berwald nodded and Tino felt his ice blue gaze on his back. Once outside, Tino grinned widely to himself. This was all just so exciting! He was going to be a wife and a mom and it was amazing!

Though his favorite part had to be, he was falling in love with Berwald.

A week later, Tino said his thoughts out loud. "I'm ready for the wedding."

Berwald looked up from the engine he was elbow deep in. Tino came to the garage once before and swore he wouldn't come back. He said it was too messy. So, it was weird that he was in there now. He must be serious.

"How soon?" Berwald asked. Christmas was around the corner and that didn't seem like a good time for a wedding. Especially in Finland.

"January. I want snow." Tino said. He walked to Berwald's work bench and began rearranging the tools there. "And lights down the aisle then we would go inside for hot chocolate, hot cider and food. After that, dinner with white and blue decorations and a big cake… is that okay?" Tino said, finally realizing what he was saying. He quickly wiped the black grease that had gathered on his hands on a towel.

Berwald smiled and retracted himself depths of the engine. "Sounds perfect. We can get our parents over for dinner and we can begin to plan everything."

"What would you like?" Tino asked. He picked up the rag he used for his hand and began blotting Berwald's face.

The alpha took off his glasses and let Tino clean his cheeks. "It's your wedding."

"It's just not my wedding!" Tino rubbed Berwald's skin a bit harsher. "I can't be the one to decide everything!"

"I thought it was the omegas job?" Berwald asked, closing his eyes.

"I'm not a typical omega if you ask me." Tino mumbled. Satisfied with his cleaning, Tino set the rag down. Then he realized how close he was to Berwald.

The alpha seemed to notice too. He looked down at Tino, taking in his large brown eyes and cute little nose. Tino really wasn't like other omegas. He had asked for Berwald to wait until he was healthy enough to wed. Most couples their age were pregnant or already had children. Other omegas would have married without any regard for themselves. Based on what Tino had said about his illness, he would have died if he had gotten pregnant two years ago. Berwald was glad for the delay. He now has the rest of his life with Tino instead of two years.

"No," Berwalds whisper tickled Tinos cheeks. "You're not."

Tino looked at Berwald through his eyelashes. "That's good, right?"

"Perfect." Berwald ended his sentence with a kiss.

Butterflies were already in his stomach, but when their lips met, Tino was sure one was going to pop out of his mouth. His already warm cheeks heated up even more and he placed his hands on Berwald's shoulders to balance himself.

Tino pulled back first, his muscles twitching, and he wasn't even in heat! "I should start dinner now."

Berwald looked troubled, but nodded, releasing the omega.

That was when Tino realized that Berwald didn't understand. "It's not you! I'm just… I've never been kissed before. Well, multiple times anyway." It wasn't a total lie, but his first kiss wasn't like the one they just shared. That one was dominating and demanding. This one was sweet and gentle and wonderful.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" Berwald asked, honestly concerned.

"Never!" Tino gasped, taking hold of Berwald's hands.

"Then, can I kiss you again?"

Tino giggled as he leaned into Berwald's warm embrace.

The two kissed in the messy garage until Tino finally pulled away to make dinner and to call their mothers. They had a wedding to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Just Love

Chapter 3

Tino was ready to pull his hair out. His mother and Berwald's omega father got along just fine, until they had different ideas about the wedding.

Light blue. Dark blue. White accents. Black accents. Inside reception. Outside reception. Writing their own vows. Traditional vows.

The list went on and on and Tino was too overwhelmed to think or answer any of the questions they kept drilling at him.

Berwald came up behind him and placed gentle hands on his shoulders. Tino automatically leaned back against his chest.

"Berwald! Just the alpha for the question," Tino's mother, who had told Berwald to call her Wanda, chirped. "Would you prefer Tino in a white suit or a blue suit?"

"Blue!" Dylan hissed. "That's hardly acceptable. White is meant to show purity. It's tradition!"

"We are hardly having a traditional wedding! When was the last time someone was married this old?" Wanda waved her hand at the soon-to-be married couple.

"Let's ask Berwald! He'll know!" Dylan glared and turned to his son. "What do you think Berwald?"

The alpha blinked, thoroughly confused. Then he looked down at Tino, who had his fingers buried in his soft golden brown hair, and knelt down to whisper in the omega's ear. "What would you like to wear?"

Tino startled and raised his head to look at the bickering omegas, but Berwald caught his chin and forced their eyes to meet. Swallowing, Tino whispered. "I would like a white suit, with a blue waist coat underneath. And if you wore black and the same waist coat, I think it would look very nice for photos."

Berwald planted a kiss on Tino's forehead and faced the older omegas. "There you have it."

"But what about a veil?" Wanda said.

"Or what if we had Tino wear a long tailcoat so we could have one of your nieces hold it for him as he walked down the aisle?" Dylan cooned.

"Why would she be Berwalds niece?" Wanda snapped.

"Does Tino have any nieces?" Dylan asked, knowing full well Tino was an only child while Berwald had an older brother.

"I don't want a long coat. She can be the flower girl." Tino suggested.

Dylan and Wanda met the other's gaze before giving a mutual nod. Berwald squeezed Tino's shoulders.

"We need a ring bearer." Dylan said, jotting something down on a piece of paper.

"Well, it definitely won't be anyone on _our_ side." Wanda huffed.

" _Mom._ " Tino breathed in disbelief. He had never seen her act this way before.

"Well, she's right." Dylan said continuing his notes.

" _Dad_." Berwald narrowed his eyes.

Tino wasn't sure if the two omegas felt it, but the atmosphere had gotten even thicker than it was before. He was sure it was because of the upsetting smell Berwald was giving off.

"Tino does not have siblings or nieces or nephews to be in the wedding, it will _have_ to be our family or there won't be a flower girl or a ring bearer." Dylan said calmly, seemingly not to notice the change of mood.

Wanda stood, her chair pushed back roughly behind her. As she turned to leave the room, Tino's father, Peter, met her in the doorway. The two disappeared to the back porch. Arlot entered the dining area once they had left.

"All I said was the truth." Dylan said defensively, eyeing his alpha.

"My mother almost didn't have me." Tino said suddenly, yet softly. "She was lucky to have me."

Dylan raised an eyebrow curiously while Berwald gazed at Tino. He hadn't heard of that before.

With a deep breath, Tino continued. "There was a miscarriage before me, then I was born far too early, that's why I was delayed on getting married, they wanted to make sure I was healthy enough. After I was born, the doctors had to remove my mother's uterus, if she wanted to survive." Silence filled the room.

Awkward, Tino kept talking. "She knows she had to do it, but it still hurts her sometimes. We still have the first baby's blankets. His name was going to be William, after my great-grandfather. He was old enough to know he was an alpha."

Dylan lowered his head, blantaly ashamed."I'm so sorry, Tino. I had-"

"I don't want to interrupt, but you should not be apologizing to Tino." Three heads swiveled to Arlot. "You should go tell Wanda."

Though his face stayed neutral as he stood, Dylan's eyes gave away his embarrassment. He walked silently out of the room to Tino's parents.

"Tino? Are you okay?" Berwald asked gently.

"I'm okay. It just seems kind of dumb, all this wedding planning." Tino turned his face to Berwald. "What does it matter what I look like or who carries what? As long as we get married, I could go down the aisle in a monkey costume."

Berwald let out a rare chuckle and squeezed Tino's shoulders. "I think it's really for the moms."

Tino shrugged "It's still our wedding," he flipped through the wedding magazine set before him. Red circles were over the cakes Wanda and Dylan want, but Tino skipped over those and pointed to a small cake, probably big enough for twenty people. "And I want it to be about us. Just us. Just our true love I'm sure we'll have without a giant wedding."

Berwald nodded and pressed a kiss to Tino's hair. Dylan and Tino's parents returned then. Though the omegas looked like they had been crying, Peter looked like they had resolved something.

"Boys," Dylan started, going to the comforting arms of his alpha. "We're sorry for going a little overboard."

"So, we're going to back up and let you two make all the decisions." Wanda said softly.

Tino smiled and squeezed Berwalds hand. "Thank you. Though, I do think I'll need help deciding what to wear down the aisle."

The mother omegas smiled in unison.

"Alright," Tino glanced at Berwald, who gave him an encouraging smile. The omega continued. "We just want a small wedding. Of course Berwald's brother can come, and our grandparents. Aunts, uncles and cousins, but that's it. However, the groomsmen and bridesmaids are our choices."

Wanda wrote notes quickly, while Dylan gave her names. Once they were finished, they looked at the couple.

"How many groomsmen?" Dylan asked. "And we'll need the same number of bridesmaids."

At this, Tino flushed. Being sick kept him from having many friends, and he wasn't sure if he had anyone close enough to be his maid of honor.

"We'll only need one of each." Berwald said. "Mathias will be my best man."

All eyes turned to Tino. How was he expected to choose a maid of honor right now? Looking for a way out, Tino glanced at the large ornate clock on the wall.

"Oh, look at the time!" Tino said, standing. "Seven o'clock! I have to shower, and start the fireplace…" Tino trailed off, waving his hands as he went upstairs. Its not like the wedding was tomorrow. He had plenty of time to find a maid of honor.

He went to the bathroom, though he didn't start the shower until he heard the door open and close and Berwald's steps on the stairs.

Standing under the full blast of the water, Tino pretended not to hear Berwald's knock on the door. After cleaning himself and standing around for another ten minutes, he decided to face his alpha. He had the right to know Tino was a loner. Maybe Berwald was the same way?

Awkward, since he didn't bring a fresh change of clothes, Tino left the bathroom and went to their now shared room. He found Berwald at his desk, typing away, oblivious to Tino entering the room.

Tino scurried over to the dresser and began to pull out underwear and pajamas. Berwald looked up when he heard the soft pull of the drawer.

"Are you okay?" Berwald asked, his voice thick.

The omega nodded, not looking at his future-mate. Then, he smelt it. The pure emotion pouring off Berwald was heavy like the smell before a long day of rain. It was intoxicating to Tino, and he knew he was given off his own scent.

He cleared his throat and faced the alpha. Berwald was watching him, almost hungrily. Tino had half the mind to cover his bare chest. He was pale and rather on the thin side, since he wasn't allowed to play a lot outside. Yet Berwald's gaze held not only lust, but admiration. Like Tino was the most beautiful and fragile thing in the world.

"Yeah. I'm okay." Tino breathed out.

"You didn't seem okay earlier." Berwald said gently.

Tino let out a breath. "It's just a lot, you know?"

Berwald said nothing, his eyes were locked on Tino.

"It's about the bridesmaids." Tino said softly.

"What about them?"

"I don't have any." Tino said. He turned his back and quickly covered his exposed skin with his pajama shirt.

At first it was just a snort. Then a chuckle, then a laugh. Tino turned on his heel. Berwald was laughing. Well, it was pretty quiet, but his mouth was drawn back to reveal his pretty teeth and his eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"What? What's so funny?" Tino tried to sound defensive, but Berwald looked so wonderful in that moment, Tino didn't fight the grin.

"Did you think I would care? I do care, of course. But, it's just funny to think that you were working yourself up because you have no one to be a bridesmaid." Berwald finally calmed his soft laugh, though a smile was still in its place.

Tino blushed and quickly finished dressing. "I was just worried you wouldn't get the wedding you wanted."

"I could care less about the wedding."

Tino felt his cheeks get hot incredibly fast. He was never one for anger, but if Berwald didn't even _care_ about the wedding-

"As long as we are together, we could be married right now. You in your pajamas and wet hair and the only witness being the fireplace." Berwald finished calmly.

This time, Tinos cheeks didn't heat with anger. "Ber…" Tears pooled in his eyes and he crossed the short distance between them to hug his alpha.

Berwald easily pulled Tino into his lap. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah." Tino tucked his head under Berwalds chin. He would figure something out. They had plenty of time, he might as well enjoy the moment he's in now. "What were you working on?"

"Just my book." Berwald began to drag his fingertips over Tino's pajama-clad thigh. Even through the fabric, the touch burned pleasantly against Tino's skin.

" _Just_ your book," Tino rolled his eyes. "What's it about?"

"This college girl gets a new roomate who has remarkable similarity to an at-large serial killer."

"Oh, geez. You're not a serial killer are you?" Tino said teasingly.

Berwald let out a snort of amusement. "No. Are you?"

"I can't even kill a spider without getting upset." Tino grinned.

Another snort. "We should get to bed. Don't you have more wedding planning tomorrow?"

Tino suppressed a groan. "Were going shopping for our clothes."

"We're going together?" Berwald asked. Despite being an alpha, he seemed to understand the importance of the groom not seeing the bride's dress (or rather suit in this case) until he was walking down the aisle.

"No, silly. You, your dad, and my dad will go one place. Our mothers and I will go to another." Tino said. He had begun to get tired, and Berwald's warmth was lulling him to sleep.

"Alright," Berwald stood, Tino cradled easily in his arms. "Time for bed."

As he walked across the large room, a thought occured to Tino. "Do you want to write our own vows?"

"What would you like to do?" Berwald asked. Be set Tino on the bed, who immediately crawled under the covers.

"Write my own vows while I'm marrying an author. That would be interesting." Tino smiled.

"You can go first, then I could correct your grammar before reading mine." Berwald said teasingly as he undressed.

Tino laughed as he snuggled into the pillow. He watched Berwald change. It was quite a show with Berwald's pale skin and muscles down his back and arms. Tino just wanted to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck, his legs around Berwald's hips and join together in the most intimate way. Tino blushed and quickly turned so his back was to Berwald. "I-I wouldn't mind writing them out, as long as you don't correct me."

"It's a deal." Berwald slid into bed. He kept his distance from Tino, yet the omega could feel Berwalds warmth even with cool sheets separating them. Tino turned to face him.

"What will our theme be?" Berwald asked. He had taken off his glasses and was squinting to see Tino. He looked angry and rather cute at the same time.

Tino was quiet for a moment, then he whispered, "Just love."


	4. Chapter 4

Just Love

Chapter 4

Tino smoothed the front of the dress over his stomach as the consultant laced up the back. He did look good in the dress, he just didn't _want_ to wear it to his wedding. He was only trying it on to please his mother.

"Alright, let's go." the consultant, a bubbly omega with soft brunet hair, that took on a wild curl, named Feliciano, said. He gave one last tug on the bodice and opened the changing room door.

Grabbing fistfulls of the taffeta at his knees so he wouldn't trip, Tino followed Feliciano to a small lounge area. Wanda and Dylan were on a loveseat in front of a short pedestal and four mirrors all set in a slightly curved row. Everything in the bridal shop was light pink, lavender or white, and this area was no different.

Wanda gasped first and tears sprang to her eyes. Dylan placed a hand over his heart and held Wanda's hand. "Tino," his mother breathed out. "It's gorgeous."

Feliciano helped Tino on the pedestal and spread out the train of the dress behind him. It was slim fitting from his small chest to his broad hips and thighs to his knees, where it fanned out. The color was pure white with cream lace dancing down all the way to the train.

"It's wonderful, Tino," Dylan agreed. "Is there a veil to go with it?"

"A lace one to match the details," Feliciano said. "I will go fetch it." The consultant disappeared behind a row of dresses.

"I'm not wearing this dress," Tino said. He had admit, he look great in it, but something didn't feel right.

"Tino-" Wanda started.

"No, Mom. I don't want to wear a dress." Tino stepped off the pedestal and looked at the two older omegas. "It's not what I want."

Wants was quiet for a moment, then nodded. "It's your wedding."

Dylan smiled. "You just look so gorgeous in that dress."

"Thank you, but this is not what I'm wearing." Tino said.

"Alright, here's the veil…" Feliciano trailed off when he saw Tino was no longer on th pedestal. "Everything alright?"

"Yes, I just want to try on something different," Tino smiled shyly.

"Of course! Let's get you out of that then," Feliciano said. He draped the veil over his shoulder and motioned for Tino followed Feliciano back to the dressing room.

"What kind of suit were you looking for?" Feliciano asked. He began untying the ribbon laces.

Tino furrowed his brow. "How did you know I want a suit?"

"You don't stand like someone in a dress. And you don't look comfortable in it." Feliciano shimmied the dress down and Tino delicately stepped out of it.

"Oh. Well, white, of course." Tino said. "If there could be long coat tails, that would be great. Ah, blue accents."

Feliciano smiled. "I have just the thing."

"Feliciano?"

"Hm?" The bubbly omega stopped just shy of leaving the room.

"Could you use that veil?" Tino asked timidly.

Feliciano grinned. "Of course."

If Tino thought his mother was a wreck when he presented the dress, he would have been proven wrong. Wanda was snot and tears as Feliciano adjusted the veil on Tinos head. The jacket was a shimmery white and the coat fails grazed the floor. His shirt beneath was off-white, the same color as the veil, the buttons were a baby blue that matched the handkerchief folded in his breast pocket. He was in his socks now, but with white dress shoes, Tino could finally start imagining his wedding day.

"It's perfect, Tino." Dylan said, misty-eyed himself. "Berwalds going to love it."

"Really?" Tino beamed at himself in the mirror before turning to face the other omegas. Dylan nodded and dabbed at his eyes with a tissue.

Feliciano clapped his hands. "I _knew_ it would be perfect! When's the big day?"

"January twenty-fifth." Tino replied.

"Just around the corner! I'll have that sent up to allertations with an emergency sticker on it!" Feliciano helped Tino back to the ground. He unbuttoned the tag and gave it to Wanda. "If you'll take this to the front desk, Tino will be ready by the time you're finished there."

Tino emerged from the dressing room and started to thank Feliciano. However, the brunet seemed to have other ideas. He pulled Tino to his chest in a tight hug and kissed both cheeks. "We should have this ready by the fifth of January. Make sure you try it on before you take it home."

"I will, thank you Feliciano!" With a wave, Tino joined Wanda and Dylan.

"Were meeting up with your father, Berwald, and Arlot for cake tasting," Wanda said as Tino got closer.

"Then we're going to have lunch with Mathias and Lukas," Dylan added. "Berwald's brother and his husband. Their twins will be there as well."

Tino smiled. Nothing like a family day, right? "Sounds fun! What are the children's names?"

The three omegas left the dress shop and walked the short distance to the cake decorator. It was a perk of living in a small town, mostly everything was within walking distance.

"Kona and Lola," Dylan answered. He withdrew his phone and quickly pulled up an image of identical girls. All blonde hair and blue eyes, they grinned at the camera. "They are so spoiled. Mathias buys them everything. It drives Lukas nuts."

Tino laughed behind his hand. He was sure his parents would spoil whatever child he had. And by how Berwald treated him, he knew his kids would be the happiest on earth.

Berwald and the other alphas were waiting outside the cake shop. Tino felt his step quicken and in a few seconds, he was wrapped up in Berwalds arms. He hadn't realized how much he missed him until he saw him.

"Ber! I got my suit all picked out! It has blue-"

"The groom isn't supposed to know what your dress looks like before the wedding, Tino." Wanda called, laughing.

"Oh, right," Tino smiled bashfully.

Berwald caressed Tino's face. "I'm sure its beautiful."

Tino grinned and linked arms with Berwald. "I can't wait for you to see it."

The cake tasting went well. Tino and Berwald decided on a two tier cake with candy blue roses.

Lunch was at a cute little family diner. Mathias and Lukas were waiting outside, each holding the hand of a little girl. Once the two girls caught sight of their grandparents, they were barreling across the sidewalk.

"No running in the parking lot!" Lukas shouted. He was slightly taller than Tino and had soft wheat colored hair. A cross barrette attempted to pin down a stray curl without much success.

"Oh, they're fine," Mathias, a tall man with crazy golden hair and identical blue eyes to Berwald's said. "They are on a sidewalk."

"That doesn't matter, what if some drunk came and ran them over?" Lukas snapped.

"They're with Grandma now," Dylan said, holding each of the girls' hands. "Isn't that right, babies?"

"Yes, Grandma," the twins piped up, grinning.

Once everyone had gathered together, introduced each other and seated, Tino was ready to kidnap the adorable little girls. Lola had become transfixed with him and 'Uncle Ber,' and wouldn't leave their side. Kona blabbered all through lunch beside Lukas, who looked exhausted.

Plans were made for the girls to be flower girls and Mathias to be the best man while Lukas was the maid of honor. Though Tino was embarrassed to have to ask, Lukas was more than happy to help.

When lunch was served, Lukas and Mathias kept exchanging glances. Finally Dylan asked what they were up to.

"It's more what Lukas is up to," Mathias said with a grin and placed his hand tenderly on his husband's stomach.

Dylan gasped and clutched Arlot's arm. "You're pregnant?"

Lukas grinned and nodded. "Went in to the doctor this morning."

Wanda and Peter clapped politely. Tino couldn't help but notice the jealousy in their eyes. Berwald placed a comforting hand on his knee.

Lunch ended with lots of hugging and kissing and congratulations. By the time they got home, Tino was ready for a nap.

Berwald slumped on the couch and Tino slid in beside him, delicately resting his head against the alpha's shoulder.

"That was fun," Tino commented quietly.

"My brother is so loud," Berwald answered.

Tino laughed and tucked his legs under him. "I thought he was nice. You two are nothing alike though."

"He took after Papa, I took after Dad," Berwald rested his arm casually around Tino's waist. "Its weird how he ended up with someone like Lukas."

"What do you mean?" Tino snuggled closer to Berwald, enjoying his warmth.

"Mathias is extremely loud and happy. Lukas is the exact opposite," Berwald explained. "When I first met him I thought he was going to kill me."

Tino laughed. "Well, with your face I can hardly blame him."

"What's wrong with my face?" Berwald twisted and looked down at Tino. Their chests were now pressed together.

"It's just so...mean looking," Tino grinned. "And handsome," he traced his fingers over Berwalds cheekbones. Down his jaw. "And sweet when you're sleeping," Tino was holding Berwald's face and suddenly had the desire to kiss him.

"Only when I'm sleeping?" Berwald smirked.

Tino giggled. "No, when you're writing, too. Or when you eat sweets, or when you were holding Lola," at this, Tino stopped.

"What's wrong?" Berwald frowned. He had been enjoying the attention and Tino looked so cute on top of him, so why did he look troubled now?

"How many children do you want?" Tino asked softly.

"Where did this come from?"

"I was just thinking that Mathias and Lukas have three, your parents have," Tino paused. "How many do your parents have?"

"Three, Mathias, me and Emil. Emil is really shy so he doesn't come out of his room much," Berwald said.

"Right, so everyone is having multiple children. I'm just wondering how many you want."

"As many as you'll give me," Berwald caressed Tinos cheek as the omega blushed.

"What if I can't give you any?"

"I'll love you anyway," Berwald whispered.

Tinos blush increased tenfold. "You love me?"

"More and more each day," Berwald placed a kiss on the omega's forehead.

"Ber, I don't know what to say," Tino curled his hands against Berwalds chest. He tried to ignore the trembling.

"Say you love me," his lips moved across Tino's brows, down the ridge of his nose.

"I love you, Berwald," Tino's breath was captured in a kiss.

Tinos hands were still shaking when he cupped Berwald's face. There was nothing hungry or possessive about the kiss. It was purely tender and sincere.

Berwald pulled back first and Tino followed his lips, not wanting to stop.

"Wait, Tino," Berwald whispered, slightly breathless.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Tino blinked, confused, at Berwald.

"No," Berwald brushed a lock of hair behind Tinos ear. "You just, uhm, you smell."

Tino stared a few more seconds before his blush crept to his ears. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" he sat up and caught a mouth full of Berwalds pheromones. Heavy and lusty and possessive. Tino thought he was going to melt.

He stood quickly and adjusted his clothes. Tino couldn't smell his own scent, but from Berwalds reaction and own smell, Tino guessed he smelt like he was going in heat.

"I'm going to, uh, shower," Berwald leapt off the couch like it was on fire and bolted for the stairs. Tino tried to ignore the obvious bulge in Berwalds pants. It was a hard thing to do considering it was rather large.

While the water turned on upstairs, Tino sat back on the couch and thought about how their first mating session would go. He hated it was called that and not just sex like the betas called it, but he was an omega and he was supposed to bear children. Any and all intercourse was for the sole purpose of conceiving.

However, Berwald was different. Tino knew that most other alphas were controlling over their mates. Almost forcing them to have children. Mathias obviously wasn't like that. Tino could tell just from their one meeting Mathias adored Lukas. Dylan and Arlot must have agreed to raise loving alphas instead of dominate ones. Tino would be forever grateful for that. Tino knew Berwald legitimately cared for him and didn't just see him as an object.

Tino placed his hand on his relatively flat stomach and smiled. He had faith that he and Berwald would have a child. Maybe even more. He would like that. An alpha and an omega. Tino didn't care what gender they were, or even which class they were. He just wanted them to be healthy and happy. He knew Berwald would feel the same.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Love

Chapter 5

As the days steadily got closer to the wedding day, Berwald found himself outside in his garage, despite the freezing temperatures, more and more often. He wasn't avoiding Tino, but their wedding date was set up to match Tinos heat. Their first time having sex would also be the start to Tinos week-long heat. And Tino was starting to smell irresistible. Sure the omega was beautiful and funny and wonderful to be around, but it was the heavy, lusty omega smell that drove Berwald crazy.

Tino seemed to understand and gave Berwald his space, but it was hard. His body was starting to yearn for Berwald's. It was maddening sleeping in the same bed. Berwald often went to the couch after Tino was asleep and snuck back in before he could wake up.

Berwald was rotating the tires on his car today. If he worked slow enough, he could stay outside until Tino forced him inside to have lunch and warm up. Then he would go hide out in his study to write some more of his novel.

He knew it hurt Tino's feelings, especially now since his heat made his hormones go out of whack, but he couldn't risk anything happening. Even though their marriage was not traditional, they still had to follow the rules. These rules not only applied to the marriage itself, but as a society.

Tires finished, Berwald wiped his hands, but his tools away and snuck to his bedroom to start on his writing.

When an omega had sex, the omega and alpha became mates for pretty much life. On a rare occasion there was a divorce. However the withdrawal was difficult for both parties and was sometimes painful. Luckily there was a medicine, similar to the stuff they make for drug-addicted babies, to help the alphas and omegas systems forget each other. Mating was a serious business, their scents became one, as well as their heart and bodies. It was a gruelling thing to get rid of. The same rule applied to sex out of wedlock. It only took a single time to become mates.

A knock came from the door and Berwald did a little jump. "Yes?"

Tino poked his head in the door. His fawn eyes were sparkling. "My suit is ready to be picked up. Want to go get it?"

"I thought the groom wasn't supposed to see it," Berwald smiled and held his arm out.

Getting the hint, Tino went quickly to Berwald's side. "I know, but it will be in a black bag and I was thinking we could go to a movie or have dinner afterwards."

Berwald wrapped his arm around Tino's waist. He resisted the urge to push the omega over his desk and yank off his clothes. "That sounds fun. Let me finish up this paragraph and we'll go."

Tino grinned and kissed Berwald's cheek. "Great! I'll go get ready," he turned out of Berwald's grasp and went to their shared dresser.

Tino was completely comfortable in taking off his relaxing clothes right in front of Berwald. Or he was teasing him. Either way, Berwald quickly looked away and focused on the murder he was writing. It was rather hard to do when he kept thinking of blood rushing to his prick rather than blood splattering on fictional walls.

"You ready?" Tino asked after he was changed. He slid his arms around Berwald's neck and looked at the computer screen.

Berwald jolted under the touch and attempted to clear the sudden thickness in his throat. "Yeah, just need to save it."

"Okay, I'll be downstairs," Tino pressed a kiss under Berwald's ear and was out the bedroom door.

Tino did feel a tad guilty about teasing Berwald, but he felt so _lonely_. His hormones were out of control and every day was getting worse. He just wanted Berwald already.

He waited by the door, his jacket and beanie on to fight the January cold, and an innocent smile firmly on his lips. When Berwald joined him, he was still a little flustered. Tino loved it.

"Ready?" Tino asked again.

Berwald smiled, slid into his own jacket and caressed Tinos cheek briefly. "Yeah, let's go."

The car ride was pretty silent. Mostly because Tino's smell was confined to the small area. Berwald had to let go of the omega's hand and clench the steering wheel to keep from kissing his lips, cheek, neck, shoulders...chest….nip-

Berwald bit his tongue to keep his mind from wandering too far.

As they get older, the urges will slow. However, this was their first heat as a couple. Berwald didn't think he had ever _really_ smelt an omega before. When Dylan got his, Berwald would usually stay at his grandparents' house. During school, the omegas always left school before it started and Berwald wasn't around Lukas or Emil enough to really smell a heat.

Tino on the other hand was excited to use something other than his toys to fill his needs. It was almost painful to not have anything inserted in him when his heat was full swing. He hoped Berwald could keep up.

And that he wouldn't find his fetishes weird. Biting, hair pulling, spanking, nipple play. Tino loved them all, despite his bubbly exterior. He didn't want to scare Berwald off, but he also knew that during his heat, he got kind of wild.

"Do you want me to go in?" Berwald asked.

In all his daydreaming, Tino hadn't realised they had arrived to the dress shop.

"Er, yeah. They have some candy you can munch on while I try it on."

Berwald nodded and slid out of the car. He hiked his jacket up and jogged around the car to help Tino out.

"Careful, it's icy," Berwald said. He held Tino's arms as he stepped out of the car. Tino relished the short time they were pressed together.

They made their way inside. Tino shooed Berwald to a row of chairs and went to the front desk.

"I'm here to pick up my wedding suit?" he said.

The tall alpha behind the desk nodded and typed a few things into the computer. Tino was just thinking how weird it was for an alpha to work at a dress shop when Feliciano came bouncing around the corner, happy and pregnant. Tino guessed Feliciano had been in the early months of pregnancy when he was fitted for his suit. Now the brunet omega was proudly displaying a baby bump.

"Tino! Welcome back!" Feliciano cheered.

Tino smiled. "Hey, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you. It's a girl, Ludwig here is excited despite his face," Feliciano waved a hand over to the blond alpha. He was rather stoic looking.

Tino laughed with Feliciano. "Congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you. Is that one yours over there?" Feliciano pointed to Berwald.

"Yes, that's my Ber. We're going to dinner after we get my suit," Tino said. He looked over at Berwald, who was unwrapping a pink candy.

Feliciano grinned wickedly and lead Tino to the dressing rooms. "Nothing else going on tonight?"

Tino blushed. "I don't know what you're trying to say."

"Honey, please, I could smell you two while you were still in the parking lot. And it's not just because I'm pregnant and can smell everything," Feliciano said. He nudged Tino into a room and unzipped a black dress bag.

"Is it that bad?" Tino began to take his clothes off.

"It's natural, don't worry about it," Feliciano said. He handed Tino his suit piece by piece, helping him put it on. "It's your first preheat near an alpha. Your anticipation is heightening your smell to get _him_ excited."

"Is that really all it is?" Tino felt some relief off his shoulders. He was afraid to come off as a little weird. Well, more weird. He was having his marriage almost three years later than traditional.

"Yup, by the time you say your vows, you'll be stinking up the whole room," Feliciano laughed.

Tino winced and adjusted his vest. "What about the other alphas?"

"Only the ones without mates can smell you. Omegas can since it's a defense thing. Help your fellow omegas!" Feliciano then picked up the veil and helped Tino rearrange it down his shoulders and back. "Didn't you learn this in school?"

"I never went," Tino admitted. He nudged at a poking prong in the veil headband. "I was too sick."

Feliciano paused briefly before continuing to smooth out the lace. "Is that why you're just getting married?"

Tino smiled bashfully. "Yes, Berwald was kind enough to wait for me."

"That means he's a keeper," Feliciano finished with the veil and walked back to Tinos front. "You're gorgeous."

"What? Oh, no-" Tino began to say with a flushed face. Feliciano grabbed Tino by shoulders and spun him to face the mirror.

"Yes, you are," Feliciano grinned. "You're making me jealous. I wish I waited for my wedding, look how you fill it out!" His hands ghosted over Tinos chest, hips and thighs.

With a blush, Tino turned this way and that, trying to see every inch of the wedding suit. "It's _perfect_ , Feliciano."

The omega grinned. "It was no problem. Here, I even had something else made for your big night."

"You didn't have to," Tino felt like crying. Feliciano was being so nice to him.

"Oh, but I _did_ have to. Its perfect for you!" Feliciano snagged a black box with a blue now on top.

"How can I repay you?" Tino took the box gingerly.

Feliciano beamed. "Come to my babyshower!"

Tino nodded enthusiastically. "Of course I will!"

"Great! Now open your gift!"

He lifted the lid and blushed darkly. He slammed the lid back down. "Feliciano!"

"Isn't it the cutest? I made it myself. I used your measurements of course, so it's one of a kind!"

"I can't accept this!" Tino tried to push the box into Feliciano's hands.

"You must! You can wear it under your suit, I made sure it would fit, or you can change into it at home. Or you can save it for your honeymoon? Are you getting a hotel? Or is your honeymoon your heat? That's what me and Ludwig did. That's how we got Miranda. this is our second child-"

"Feliciano, please, it's too much," Tino said. He tried to hand the box back again.

"Then consider it a bridal shower gift. You are having one right?" Feliciano said.

"I-I don't know." Tino felt overwhelmed. Here he was in his wedding suit, holding a present from an omega he hardly knew with his wedding day less than seventy-two hours away and his heat making him want to tackle Berwald even though they were rooms apart.

"Well, now you are. Here's your gift," Feliciano smiled sweetly. It was becoming harder and harder to turn him down. What with his plump cheeks and swelling belly and pregnancy glow.

Tino stared at Feliciano for a full thirty seconds. Then he made his decision. "Come to the wedding."

"What?"

"Come. It'll be amazing to have you there. And you can help me with this," Tino said, lifting the box.

Feliciano gasped. "Really? You'll let me come?"

"Of course! Bring your husband. It'll be nice to have someone I invited there," Tino said sheepishly.

"Yay!" Feliciano cheered and squeezed Tino in a hug. Then he remembered Tino was still wearing his wedding suit and quickly let go. "I didn't wrinkle it, did I?"

Tino grinned. "No, it's fine."

"Perfect. Well, let's get you back. I'm sure he's missing you."

With a nod, Tino began to undress. He was careful with every piece and handed them to Feliciano to fold or hang and place back in the protective bag.

Back in his regular clothes, Feliciano linked arms with him and they went back to the front desk. Feliciano with Tino's suit over his shoulder and Tino clutching the gift box to his chest.

Ludwig and Berwald were leaning on the counter, phones out and heads bent together. Tino felt a smile tug at his lips, maybe he wasn't the only one getting a friend today.

"What are you two doing?" Feliciano asked as they got closer.

Two blond heads snapped up and both alphas had the face of a child with their hand caught in the cookie jar.

"We were just looking at pictures," Ludwig said. He slid his phone in his pocket and rushed over to Feliciano. He gingerly took the suit bag and pecked the omega on his cheek.

"What kind of pictures?" Feliciano asked.

Ludwig cast a look at Berwald who shrugged helplessly. "Just of alpha things. Did the suit fit okay?"

Tino nodded, noticing the subject change. Feliciano, however, either didn't notice or didn't care.

"He looks amazing! And we'll see his big debut, were invited to the wedding!" Feliciano said.

"What? We are?" Ludwig looked confusedly at his omega and Tino.

"Tino said we could come!" Feliciano cheered.

Tino gave Berwald a small smile. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, it's your wedding too," Berwald said softly.

Tino turned to Feliciano and they shared a small excited moment. Berwald felt a small swell in his chest. Tino looked so happy making friends. It was really cute.

"Here's my number," Feliciano jotted it down on a slip of paper and handed it to Tino. "Text me all the info and I'll see you there!"

They all said goodbye with a flurry of hugs from Feliciano. Berwald held the bag with Tino's suit high in the air, making sure the ends didn't touch the snowy ground. He helped Tino into the car and glanced curiously at the box in his arms.

"What's in the box?" he asked. He hung the bag on the little hook in the backseat.

Tino blushed and clutched the box tighter to his chest. "It's a surprise."

Berwald gave Tino a peculiar look. Tino didn't seem like the surprise type, but let it go. It would be interesting to see Feliciano's gift.


	6. Chapter 6

Just Love

Chapter Six

The day had finally come, and Tino wanted to puke. He was so nervous he was going to mess up the vows or trip walking down the aisle or what if he couldn't please Berwald tonight? Plus Feliciano lacing up the silk ties on his back and chatting about how to be sexy wasn't helping.

"Okay, you're ready for your suit," Feliciano said at last.

Tino looked at himself in the mirror and his face turned beet red. "I can't believe him wearing this."

"You look so yummy! Berwald is just going to eat you up!" Feliciano laughed. He handed Tino the trousers to his suit.

The omega shivered at Feliciano's words. He hoped Berwald would like it. And he had opted to put it on under his suit just to give Berwald a little strip-tease when they got back home. Just the thought of it made his legs tremble.

"Can we come in now?" Wanda said, exasperated, from outside the door. Dylan and Lukas were also on the other side.

Tino clasped the last button on his linen shirt, fully hiding what was beneath, and took a breath. "Yes, you can."

Wanda threw the door open, her navy blue dress swishing around her knees and her white shawl floating behind her. "I don't know why you are shy all of a sudden, I'm your mother."

Tino blushed. "I was just a little self conscious is all."

Feliciano grinned behind his hand while Dylan and Lukas shared a look. They all knew how stressful a wedding day was.

"I'm going to take my seat now," Feliciano said gently. He pecked Tino's cheek and left the room.

Wanda pulled a tissue from her handbag as she approached her son. "I can't believe this is happening. My little baby omega is getting married."

Tino felt his own eyes mist over. "I know. It's amazing, isn't it?" he cleared his throat "Will you help me with my jacket?"

With a watery nod, Wanda held up the white jacket and Tino slid his arms in. He shrugged it to his shoulders and buttoned it up. Dylan silently passed Wanda the veil. Tino watched silently in the mirror as his mother adjusted the small clip in his hair. Then she threw it over his face. The lace came down to his elbows.

"Oh, Tino," Wanda sighed. "You look beautiful."

Tino smiled from behind his veil as tissues were passed around. Wanda and Dylan smoothed and rearranged Tino until Peter knocked on the door. Wanda rushed to open it.

"We're ready for you," Peter said with a grin.

Tino nodded, took another breath, gathered his bouquet and took his father's arm. He was led downstairs of the lake house Berwald's parents owned and to the double glass doors leading down to the alter.

The weather had been kind enough to stop snowing for a couple of hours and a few of the alphas were able to shovel a patch of the patio off and set up a canopy outside. The fresh snow was quite beautiful and the omegas had decorated the canopy with fairy lights. Tino had allowed Lukas's girls to cut snowflakes and hang them from the backs of the chairs. Everyone looked quite classy in their best coats and the joy of a wedding kept them warm.

Berwald's parents were the first down the shoveled path. Tino stood on his tiptoes, trying to get a glimpse of Berwald. Mathias and Lukas were too tall to see around so Tino settled back on his heels. His father chuckled and patted his hand.

Mathias and Lukas were next. Lukas was showing a bit with his pregnancy now and was thankful that Tino had arranged large bouquets to cover the bump. Lukas had not wanted to distract everyone from the ceremony with a pregnant belly.

Wanda squeezed Tino's hand before making her way down the aisle. Peter smiled. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Tino said. Heart in his throat, they left the doorway and walked to Berwald.

The alpha looked tall and handsome in his black suit. He had a vest beneath matching the blue Tino wore. He grinned as Tino got closer and the omega's heart soared. _He_ was the one that made Berwald smile like that. It was strangely empowering.

Peter hugged Tino tightly before handing him off to Berwald. Tino handed his bouquet to his mother and gripped Berwald's hand. They stood face to face, grinning, hardly breathing.

Tino felt Berwald's hands tremble within his own. He wasn't sure if it was from being nervous or because Tinos heat was almost in full swing. While helping him get dressed, Feliciano had said that Tino would most certainly be ready by the time the wedding was over.

The ceremony was short and sweet. Traditional vows for their not-so-traditional wedding. When Berwald kissed him to seal the deal, Tino thought he would pass out. Berwald held him close and kissed him thoroughly.

They walked back down the aisle with a swell of cheers. Tino hardly felt the cold.

Their first dance was slow but magical. However Tino had to resist the urge to grind against Berwald. With each passing minute his heat was becoming overwhelming.

When the party started to wind down, Feliciano pulled Tino away from Berwald. "You remember what your going to do?"

"I think I got it," Tino said. He felt his already dark face heat up a tad more.

"Wonderful. Remember the string looks complicated but if you pull just the one part-"

"I know, Feli," Tino cut him off. He didn't want to risk the chance of Berwald overhearing his secret.

"Okay, okay," Feliciano said. He pulled Tino into a hug. "Good luck, have fun."

The rest of their goodbyes and congratulations were said. Berwald and Tino approached their car in a flurry of cheers and confetti. Berwald opened the door for Tino. They shared a quick kiss before he got in. Berwald waved to the small crowd of their friends and family before getting in the car as well.

It had begun to snow again. Tino sat quietly as Berwald drove. Snowy roads were scary enough without the driver distracted. That, and he was incredibly nervous. His heat was pretty much happening now and being this close to Berwald had already made him wet.

Male omegas produce the same type of fluid females do when aroused. Then the body knows to close of the intestines and loosen the cervix to allow sperm into the uterus. When the arousal ends, the tubes tighten or loosen themselves again until needed.

"You looked beautiful tonight," Berwald said softly

Tino smiled. "Thanks. You were quite handsome."

Berwald reached over to pat Tino's thigh. He turned down their street and began to slow down while Tino's heart sped up. Berwald pulled into the driveway and killed the engine.

"Should we get the presents tomorrow?" Berwald asked.

Tino glanced into the backseat. They had over a dozen presents in all sorts of sizes and shapes. He figured most were kitchen, bathroom and other household needs while a few were things for a baby. Most couples got pregnant after the first heat together so many people gave out presents usually seen at a babyshower for a wedding gift.

"Yeah. We can leave them here, I think," Tino said.

Berwald nodded. He got out of the car and went to Tino's side to help him out. Tino took Berwald's hand and leaned against him as they walked in the house. The driveway was slippery and he was glad for the support. Berwald smelt so amazing Tino thought he would melt right there on the doorstep.

The alpha swung the door open and let Tino walk in first. He gasped at the flood of rose petals on the floor. Tino looked over his shoulder at Berwald. "What is this?"

Color dusting his cheeks, Berwald waved his hand. "You're supposed to follow the petals."

Tino grinned. "What if I know where the petals lead?"

"I'm hoping you follow them anyway," Berwald said.

With a soft noise in his throat, Tino went down the hallway. He kicked off his shoes as he went. He figured it would be a lot less embarrassing to strip while he walked,instead of on Berwald's lap like Feliciano had insisted.

He heard Berwald close the door and follow him. Tino let his jacket slide off his shoulders on the first step. He got halfway up the stairs before his belt and white shirt were on the floor. He felt the warm air whooshing from the vents hit his bare shoulders. At the top step, he lost his pants. He turned to face Berwald.

Berwald felt the air leave his chest. Tino stood at the top of the stairs wearing white socks that raced up his thighs and ended with little clips that stretched to his lacy panties with a string of silk. His belly button showed through the upside-down V of the white corest that stopped just below his nipples. Berwald could make out a silk bow sitting on the small of Tino's back.

"Were you wearing that a whole time?" Berwald asked. His mouth was dry.

Tino, cheeks pink, smiled shyly. "Yeah, Feliciano thought it would be fun. Do you like it?"

Berwald nodded slowly and mounted the stairs. He lost his clothes as he climbed. "So that's what Feliciano gave you."

"It is. He handmade it," Tino said. He held still as Berwald approached him. They were toe to toe, chest to chest, nose to nose.

Berwald was silent. Tino felt him trembling. Finally, he spoke. "Can I kiss you?"

Tino grinned and wrapped his arms around his alpha's neck as warm hands encased his hips. Tino was lifted from the floor and he folded his knees so his feet wouldn't trip Berwald. He felt a not unpleasant poking on his stomach as he was carried to their(!) room.

How Berwald found the bed while they were kissing, Tino would never know. His head was swimming and his body was on fire. Berwald's lips left his and traveled down his neck and to his exposed nipples.

Tino moaned and arched into Berwald's touch. He reached around to untie the bow keeping his corset on, but Berwald stopped him.

"Can you keep it on? Just for tonight?" Berwald asked, his cheeks and ears pink.

Excitement rushed to Tino's groin and he smiled impishly. "So you're one of _those_ guys."

"What? I think you look very cute," Berwald said. Then he dropped to his knees and pushed Tinos thighs open.

"Hey! What are yo-" Tinos protest ended with a moan and he dropped to his back.

Berwald swallowed Tino's hard cock to the base. He could feel the heat from Tino's thighs on his jaw and that made him devour Tino.

Tears pricked Tino's eyes. Berwald was unbelievably good at this and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He threw his hands on the bed and willed himself not to arch into Berwalds mouth, afraid to choke him.

Berwald pulled away, gripped Tino's thighs and pushed his body up. Knees by his ears, Tino tried to get a glimpse of what Berwald was doing, then he felt a tongue poke at his dripping hole. Tino dropped his head back and moaned into his hand.

"No," Berwald said. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear you."

Tino shuddered. "Don't say such embarrassing things."

Berwald smiled and trailed up Tino's body. He laid on top of him. Sure he was heavy, but Tino welcomed his weight and warmth.

"You're beautiful."

Cupping his face, Tino kissed Berwald. He tasted himself on Berwald's lips, but didn't mind it.

After a few moments, Tino pulled back and kissed Berwald's neck. "Can you put it in?"

"Now who's saying embarrassing things?" Berwald said. He stood and lifted Tino's ankles to his broad shoulders.

Tino giggled nervously. He felt so exposed with his legs spread like that. He felt himself leaking on the bed.

Berwald pushed a finger into Tino, making him arch and tense up. Berwald's finger was smaller than his toys he had used, but the skin was rough and Berwald twisted and curved his finger inside him.

"Relax, Tino," Berwald said gruffly. "You can't do that. I don't want to hurt you."

Tino nodded and willed his muscles to release. Berwald added another finger and thrusted the two in and out of Tino. The omega writhed and held the sheets.

"Are you ready?" Berwald asked.

Feeling the full affects of his heat, Tino could only moan his answer.

Berwald retracted his fingers. Tino whined at the loss but it was replaced a heartbeat later with something considerably larger. Tino trembled and tried to push himself closer to Berwald, but the alpha held him by the hips.

"Almost, almost," Berwald said through gritted teeth as he sank inside Tino. He wanted to let go and plow the incredibly tight omega, but kept his head. Tino was unable to think straight and it was up to Berwald to take care of him.

Once fully inside Tino, Berwald allowed himself to relax. Tino lay beneath him, legs high on Berwalds shoulders, panting and moaning.

The alpha turned and kissed Tinos sock-covered knee. "How do you feel?"

"If you don't start moving I'm going to throw you down and ride you myself," Tino snapped. His hands were gripping the bedding.

Slightly taken aback, Berwald happily obliged. He took Tino's hips in his large hands and pulled back just enough to make Tino whine, then he thrusted back in. Tino's mouth dropped open, a long moan spilled from his lips.

Berwald started out slow, but when Tino's moans stopped being as loud and wanton, Berwald picked up his pace. He ran his hands over Tino's body, memorizing the dips and curves. He wrapped his fingers around Tino's leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.

Tino tossed his head. He threw his hands out and gripped Berwald's thighs as he moved in and out of him. Berwald was incredibly large, Tino had never felt so stretched or full before and he was _loving_ it. Though he felt cramps from his legs being in the air too long, and the beginnings of a light pain in his back, all Tino could do was cry out and beg for more.

Tino arched his back off the bed as he came. Berwald held him in place by the hips. His fingers dug into Tino's flesh deliciously. Berwald leaned over Tino's body and kissed his face messily until their lips connected. Tino ran his hands through Berwald's short hair and moaned into his mouth.

Berwald came with a low growl in the back of his throat. The sound alone made Tino shudder with a dry orgasm. They clung to each other as they rode out the high. Tino's corest and socks began to feel sweaty and itchy.

He could feel Berwald connecting inside him, forming a knot that would help induce pregnancy. It actually felt quite good. Like swallowing hot soup and feeling it go down. Except down _there_.

The knot lasted a few minutes. Tino was dozing beneath Berwald, his urge sated for the moment. Once Berwald could pull out safely, he released Tino. The omega whined and stirred from his light sleep.

"Ber?"

"I'm just going to clean you up a little," Berwald whispered.

Tino have a small nod and settled back in the bed. A few moments later, he felt his lingerie being removed, then a warm, damp, rag on his skin. After that, a dry towel. Finally Berwald lifted him and they got comfortable under the blankets.

An arm around his waist and a hand in his hair, Berwald kissed Tino's head. "Good night, Tino."

The omega smiled and nuzzled against Berwald's chest, their naked legs tangled together. "Night, Berwald."

They fell asleep together, warm and surrounded with love.


	7. AN

Hey guys, FF has been messing with my chapters so no more sex scenes will be published. However, if you would like to read those chapters in full, feel free to message me and I'll email it to you. I'll put at the beginning of a chapter if it is not complete so you don't have to read it twice. Just include the story and what chapter you'll need. Thanks!


End file.
